Can I have this dance
by HSManubisBmw4ever
Summary: Gabriella Montez has been Ballroom dancing since she was little. After a year looking for a new dance partner, she finds a new one, Troy Bolton. Are they meant to be just dance partners or can they be more? a troyella story


**Hey everyone, this is my first chapter of a new story for fanfiction called: Can I have this dance? I made a trailer for this story, you can find it on my youtube page. I hope that you will like this story. The whole story is written from Gabriella's point of view btw, just telling so you won't get confused.

* * *

**

**chapter 1: searching for a dance partner **

_My alarm clock went off. I turned around to see that it was 8 am. So that's still early since it's a Saturday. I set my alarm clock since I wanted to do something that is important for me. I got up and got dressed. I went downstairs to eat breakfast, and when I was done I went back upstairs and turned my computer on. I started to look on websites to find a new dance partner. My dance teacher advised me to do that since I haven't got a dance partner anymore for a year already._

_Ballroom dancing, that's the dancing that I love, it's my passion. I have been doing that since I was little, and now I'm 17 years old. I love everything about Ballroom dancing, all the 10 dances, the music. I just can't explain how much I love it, it just makes me happy. And when I'm worried about something, I'll forget my problems and the things that I'm worried about when I dance. I don't think that I could live without it._

_I have had a dance partner for years, but he quit dancing a year ago. So now I'm looking for a dance partner for a year already, which sucks since you really need a dance partner to dance with. I remember the day that he told me that he was going to quit with dancing:_

FLASHBACK:

''Gabriella, can I talk to you for a minute?''

''Yeah, of course Jayden, what is it?''

''Well I have some bad news for you''.

''Alright, well I think that I can handle it, what is it?''

''I need to focus more on school, my grades are getting low and since it's the Senior year for me, my grades are really important for me, I need to think of what I want to become too, and to which college I want to go.''

''Alright, well I hope your grades get better. Do you want to train less a week, like once a week instead of 2 times a week?''

''No that isn't it.''

''What is it then Jayden?''

''Uhm, well how am I going to say this... uhm well it's really hard for me to say...''

''Jayden, you know that you can tell me everything right?''

''Yes, I know that Gabriella, it's just that you don't like to hear it.''

''Alright, but just tell me, I'm not going to be mad.''

''I won't be that sure about that.''

''Uhm okay, but still tell me what you want to tell me.''

''Well, this is hard for me to say, but I'm going to quit with Ballroom dancing, I'm really sorry Gabby, but I really need to focus on school right now.''

''Ohh'' _I didn't say more then that, my mind was blank._

''I'm really sorry Gabriella, I really am.''

''It's okay, I guess. I understand why you are going to quit Ballroom dancing.''

''Still I'm really sorry Gabby.''

''Well I guess, I have to find an other dance partner then.''

''Yeah, I hope that you find a new dance partner soon.''

''Yeah, I hope that too, and I hope that your grades get better soon.''

-END FLASHBACK-

_Yeah I really hope that he gets his grades up. Well I also hoped that he would change his decision, but he didn't. The first half year after that, I danced with one of my friends. Since she doesn't have a dance partner too. But that wasn't really easy. Since we are both girls, one of us had to dance as guy. Which we both weren't used to. Alright my friend more then me, but she also used to dance as girl. So we made a compromise: she danced all the Latin dances as guy, and I danced all the Ballroom dances as guy. And believe me taking the lead is a hard thing to do, since your so used to the fact the your dance partner takes the lead. You also have to listen to the music, because you need to hear the rhythm and you need to decide what exactly you want to dance. If you look at all those things, you can almost say that the guys have more to do. But it isn't like that, the steps that guys need to make are mostly more basic then the onces that the girls need to make. We as girls need to turn around way more then guys. And I love doing things like that, that's why I'm happy that I could dance as a girl during the Latin, since I love that more._

_The last half year I danced with a guy that is way younger then me. That wasn't really fun, he can't lead, doesn't hear the rhythm, and to little for me. So that's why I try to find a dance partner as soon as possible, so that I don't have to dance with him anymore._

_I looked around at one site till I found someone. It was a boy around my age, a little bit longer then me, he lives not really far away and he dances long too. I decided to mail him. Now I only have to wait till he replies back._

_I got off my computer and decided to make my homework. Better now then tomorrow, since I have to learn for a test too._

**a few hours later... 7 pm....**

_I arrived at my dance school. Early as usual, but I like coming early, that way I have plenty of time to put my dance shoes on, and it's better then being late._

_5 minutes later my friends came. ''_Hey Taylor, hey Sharpay.''

''Hey Gabriella.''

''Have you found someone to dance with?''

''Yeah, I found someone, now I only have to wait till he replies.''

''Alright.''

_Taylor and Sharpay are my friends that I met at my school. They started dancing a while ago, and they really like dancing too._

_Sharpay dances with Zeke, she is the only one of us three who has a dance partner, Taylor is looking for a dance partner too._

_Another friend of us came walking towards us. Her name is Steffany. Steffany is a friend of us who we met here at our dance school. She is really nice although I have to say that I can better get along with Taylor and Sharpay, but I think that is because I know them better._

_Steffany has a dance partner too, his name is Alex. Alex is a really nice guy and he likes Steffany. I don't know if Steffany likes Alex too. But if she likes him, I don't know if in that case she will show him that she likes him. Steffany thinks that your dance partner can't be your boyfriend. She says that because she thinks that that goes wrong. What she said once was: ''If your boyfriend is the same person as your dance partner, then you'll lose both at the same time when you two break up.'' I think that she has a point, but you can also stay friends, and then you'll still have a dance partner._

''Hey Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella.''

''Hey Steff.'' _The three of us said._

_''_Have you guys seen Alex?''

''No, not yet, why?'' _Sharpay said._

''Well, Alex said that he was coming earlier today, so we could practice the new figure in the Chacha for the competition tomorrow.''

''Maybe he has to do something, and that it takes longer then he thought.'' _Taylor said._

_Then Alex came running through the doors. _''Sorry I'm late, I had to help my dad with something.''

''It's okay.'' _Alex put his dance shoes on and Steffany and him went on the dance floor to practice._

**10 minutes later...**

_Our lesson started, I had to dance with Patrick, the guy who's younger then me. I really don't like dancing with him, and I want to have a dance partner soon, so I don't have to dance with him anymore._

_after our dance lesson was over, we went home._

_When I got home I checked if I got an emails, but I haven't got one yet. I hope that I have a reply from him soon, now the only thing that I can do is just wait.

* * *

_

**-end of the chapter-**

**I hope you liked the first chapter of Can I have this dance. Personally I like this one already more then I can't fall in love with you, but maybe that is because it's about Ballroom dancing, which is something that I love to do.**

**anyway please review, I want to know what you think.**

**xoxo Angelique**


End file.
